


Criminal Cases

by SinkingWithLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingWithLife/pseuds/SinkingWithLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it I dare you.” The shorter boy prompted, even going as far as pushing his assaulter’s chest with his index finger. </p><p>   “You don’t mean that.” Harry said, his grip on the gun shaking. </p><p>   Louis raised an eyebrow, “Oh but I do.” He said, joining his thumb with Harry’s finger on the trigger of the gun and pushing it slightly, not enough to release the bullet. “I really do.” </p><p>   Harry shook his head and took a step back, Louis’ hand dropped from Harry’s and was now held out, suspended in the air along with his other on either side of his body, chest exposed, waiting. “Do it.” Louis whispered and watched as Harry regained his composure, setting his eyebrows in a straight, determined line. Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in a deep, steady breath and exhaling slowly. “Pull the trigger Harry.” </p><p>   And he did.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Louis is sad and Harry is the pretty criminal who may not be all that bad.<br/>Niall and Liam just want their friend back.</p><p>***PERMANENT HIATUS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Cases

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this is unexpected. This isn't the official title of the story but I have nothing. If you guys have any suggestions on what a good title could be, please, tell me.

“Motherfucker!” Niall shouted, kicking the dead tire on their crappy car. He glanced around, seeing nothing but darkness save for the yellow light shining through the foggy windows of his old AMC pacer. Louis looked back out at him, frowning. Niall sighed and ran a hand down his face, kicking the tire once more to insure that it was in fact flat, before strolling over with a slight limp to Louis’ window, which was rolled down as he approached.  
  
  
   “What happened?” Louis asked, sticking his head out the window and glancing back into the darkness, his eyes straining to focus on the problem.  
  
  
   “Flat tire.” Niall muttered, watching as Louis eyes flashed with anger then disappointment. Niall’s heart strained at the sight. “M’ sorry Louis.” He sighed, kicking a decent sized rock away from the car. Louis shook his head, pushing the disappointment from his eyes and replacing it with false happiness, accompanied by a fake smile.  
  
  
   “It’s fine Niall, just a flat tire.” Louis said, bringing his head back inside the car and fiddling with the radio, avoiding Niall’s gaze.  
  
  
   “Lou…” Niall sighed, reaching for Louis who only leaned farther away from him.  
  
  
   “I said its fine Niall.” Louis snapped. Niall’s lip quivered. “Niall, I’m sorry I’m just frustrated and it’s dark and -“  
  
  
   “I’ll go find someone.” Niall cut Louis off, walking down the road.  
  
  
   “Wait!” Louis called and Niall turned towards him, Louis motioned for him to come closer. When he did, he emerged from the car and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend’s waist. “I’m sorry Ni. It’s a bad day today and then this happened.” Louis trailed off, voice wavering slightly and the Irish boy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
  
  
   “Oh Lou, why didn’t you tell me?” Niall asked, grabbing Louis by his shoulders and pulling him back so he could get a look at his face. Water gathered in the corners of his eyes.  
  
  
   “I didn’t want you to worry.” Louis whispered, wiping a stray tear. “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
   “Just tell me next time, yeah? I worry about you.” He said, pulling away from Louis and Louis wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
  
   “I will.” He wouldn’t, he and Niall both knew that but Niall didn’t say anything. Only opened the door of the red AMC pacer and ushered Louis inside.  
  
  
   “Lock the doors, okay?” Niall said, looking into the darkness then back at Louis who only nodded. “It’s really dark out and I don’t know what is in the woods.” Niall looked at Louis one more time before tapping the butt of his flashlight on the car door. “I’ll be back soon.” And Louis was left alone.    
  
  
-  
  
  
   The darkness was wrapped around the car and Louis like a blanket that provided no warmth. The trees around him rustled with unseen creatures and light winds. Louis shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the open window and danced with strands of his feathery hair.  
  
  
   Louis hated being alone without the company of other humans because then he was left with his thoughts, which were anything but kind. He turned the music up louder, trying to overrule the cruel remarks with the soothing voice of Ed Sheeran. ‘Give Me Love’ thumped through the speakers, shaking the car. Louis sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and humming along with the slow tune.  
  
  
   ‘No, I just want to hold you.’ Louis sang, no one around to hear his screeching but him so he might as well. The music alone was not enough and the voices began speaking louder until they were finally screaming, Louis needed distraction.  
  
  
   “Give a little time to me, or burn this out. We’ll play hide and seek, to turn this around. All I want, is the taste your lips allow. My my, my my, oh give me love.” Louis continued like that, singing himself to tears, looking at nothing because there was nothing to see but the darkness.  
  
  
   He sang his heart out to no one but himself, the voices, and the boy standing in the trees.  
  
  
   When the song had finished, Louis sat in the lumpy passenger seat, fiddling with the frayed part of his sweater as the voices returned. Screaming even though it wasn’t necessary, the music had stopped but they liked torturing him.  
  
  
   _You’re worthless_  
  
  
   Why are you still here?  
  
  
   You’re nothing, why are you even trying?  
  
  
   Just ki-  
  
  
   The voices stopped all at once and Louis was confused, now only left with a ringing in his ears and tears in his eyes. Why had they stopped? They never stop.  
  
  
   And then Louis heard it, a rustle then the snapping of a twig, and another, and another. The voices had stopped as if they were scared, and if they were scared then Louis should be fucking terrified. Louis sat straighter in his seat and strained to hear. _Snap,_ another.  
  
  
   Louis heart pounded like a drum in his chest, blood pumped through his body and his ear were ringing. The cracking had stopped as if whatever was making it suddenly realized just how loud it was.  
  
  
   Louis checked the lock on his door, then rolled up his window. He shrank down in his seat in a futile attempt to hide himself.  
  
  
   Even with his window closed, Louis could hear the twigs snap.  
  
  
   _Run_  
  


   The voice whispered and Louis curled further in on himself. Where would he run?  
  
  
   _Run._  
  
  
   The voice said again, this time at a louder octave and more demanding. Louis shook his head and heard a twig snap, they were closer.  
  
  
   _Run!_  
  
  
   RUN!  
  
  
   The voice was screaming now and Louis’ breath became labored and his heart felt like it were trying to beat its way out of Louis’ chest.  
  
  
   _RUN LOUIS!_  
  
  
   The voice was trying to save him, why?  
  
  
   It had become silent, so silent Louis could almost hear an owl through the rapid beats of his heart. Just when he was about to peek his head up over the ledge of the window the driver door was pulled open and a hand was wrapped around his mouth. He tried to scream but it was to no avail. The sounds were muffled by the large hand. He thrashed his limbs wildly, hitting everything but his attacker. His shoe hit the window, shattering it and covering him in fine shards of glass.  
  
  
   He breathed heavily in and out through his nose, trying to regain the air that had been suddenly taken from him. The gear shift in between the seats dug into his back and caught slightly on the lip of his pants, pulling them down only an inch before he was tugged over it and out of the car, onto the hard gravel.  
  
  
   Pain shot up his spin and spread throughout his body. He could feel hot tears fall from his eyes and pool in the crease of the strangers hand and his red cheeks. He tried kicking again and prying frantically at the hand that clutched his face. Another scream tried to crawl its way out of Louis’ mouth but it was no use.  
  
  
   He was pulled up onto his feet then hoisted over the strangers shoulder. Screaming and pounding on the back as soon as the hand had released him.  
  
  
   “Niall!” He screamed and sobbed louder as the stranger began running into the woods and away from the car. Louis looked up at the shrinking AMC pacer and saw the window shattered, blood drops staining bits and pieces.  
  
  
   “Please! Put me back, put me back!” He cried, going limp on the shoulder and staining the white t-shirt with tears. “Put me down.” Louis tried again, his abdomen was beginning to ache due to the bone that was shoved further into his stomach with every step the boy took.  
  
  
   “Please.” Louis breathed and to his surprise, his plea was granted. He was dropped onto a bed on fallen pine needles. He head rolling uselessly to the side. His body felt spent, he felt the itch of dry tears on his face and could feel the places his sweater had been ripped when the wind blew. His head was pounding.  
  
  
   “Stand up.” The stranger spoke for the first time, and Louis struggled to his feet, standing briefly before falling to his knees. The stranger sighed, picking Louis up underneath his armpits and leaning his body against his. “C’mon now, don’t be difficult.” He said in an almost soothing voice and that scared Louis, this man who had just dragged him from the car and carried him into the woods against his will was trying to calm Louis. He shivered, and not because he was cold.  
  
  
   “Just a little ways further.” He spoke again and Louis groaned, struggling to escape the stranger’s grasp which only tightened.  
  
  
   “No.” Louis breathed, and tried to throw his body weight to one side in attempt to throw off the strangers balance, but he was bigger than Louis and only pulled him back to his side once again. “Take me back.” Louis whimpered, tripping over a fallen tree and pulling his head up, he could see a cabin in the distance.  
  
  
   The boy chuckled and stabilized Louis, “Sorry love, no can do.” Louis tried dropping his weight then, but once again the stranger stopped him, knocking out his knees and picking him up bridal style.  
  
  
   “Why?” Louis asked, feeling his eyes droop as he began to lose consciousness. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
  
  
   Louis focused on the boys smile before letting his eyes fall shut once again. “It’s fun.” He could feel the arms holding him shrug and Louis let himself slip from his mind, the curly headed boy with the haunting greens eyes words following him into his dreams.  
  
  
-  
  
    
   Louis groaned, pain shooting throughout the entirety of his body when he brought his hand up to rub the crust from his eyes, which flew open when he felt the space next to him dip down, sending another wave of pain straight to his head. He whimpered.  
  
  
   “Ah! You’re awake!” The boy next to him said, something like joy almost creeping its way into his voice.  
  
  
   “Yeah.” Louis said, rubbing his eyes despite the pain, “Why is that?” He asked, rolling over to face away from the boy, cringing as the wounds on his legs scratched against the wool blanket.  
  
  
   He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away, only to be gripped tighter and pulled to face the boy.  
  
  
   “Look at me when you speak.” He said in a stern voice, frowning as he took in the blue eyed boy’s expression. Fear danced in his eyes and tears were threatening to spill once again. He nearly loosened his grip but instead, catching himself, tightened it. “What’s your name?” He asked, ignoring Louis’ previous question and removing his hand from Louis’ arm.  
  
  
   Louis clutched the spot where the hand had been, cradling his surely bruised skin. “Louis.” He whispered, so low Harry barely caught it. He smiled.  
  
  
   “Lovely name…” Harry trailed off, reaching to move Louis hair from his eyes and sighed as he moved his head away, they were always so timid. “I’m Harry.” He smiled, half expecting Louis to shrink away further, they usually do, realizing if he tells him his name, he’s not worried about them making it out to tell someone. But no, Louis only sat there motionless, face carefully void of emotion. The only sign that he was not a doll being the dirt that streaked his cheeks and the tears that fell to his ears.  
  
  
   “Um…” Harry trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable by his victim’s lack of emotion.  
  
  
   Louis, on the other hand, had retreated to the voices. They hurled cruel words at him that were so much _nicer_ then what this curly haired criminal had done to him. They may have made him mark his body with an array of scars but that was okay, because he deserved it. Having someone else think he deserved to be hurt, deserved to be scarred, was worse. So he made believe that this insults were his solace, his safe haven.  
  
  
   “Do you want something to eat?” Louis was brought out back into reality. The voices had quieted almost as if they had realized they were giving Louis pleasure. Louis, instead, was left with ringing in his ears as the silence stretched on when he refused to answer Harry’s question.  
  
  
   “I asked you a question!” Harry shouted and Louis flinched, curling in on himself in a protective manner as Harry stood and his temper flared.  
  
  
   Louis began shaking his head slowly, eyes clenched together tightly. Harry sighed, “Well to bad, you’re too skinny anyways.” Harry said, and Louis listened as his boots thudded against the wood floors of the log cabin.  
  
  
   When Harry had exited the room and Louis was left alone, he took the chance to take in his surroundings. He sat up on the bed a leaned his back against the head board, cold wood hitting his bare skin, he flinched. Looking down at his body he realized he had been stripped of all his clothing except his white boxers. He felt exposed and pulled the blanket up to his neck, looking around the room quickly to see if his clothes were laying anywhere, they weren’t.  
  
  
   He looked at the bed he was currently placed in. It was decent sized but nothing special, the sheets were dull and worn but soft nonetheless. The room lacked windows and there was a bare dresser placed in front of the bed. On the wall were two doors, one leading out to where ever Harry went and the other to what Louis assumed was a bathroom. The light was shut off and only the dim flicker of several candles placed on the nightstands on either side of the bed bathed the room. Louis focused on one, watching as the flames licked the air, dancing with something Louis couldn’t see. Then the voices were back, urging him towards the flames.  
  
  
   _Dance with them. Touch them. Come on. It only hurts for a bit._  
  
  
   You’ll feel better.  
  
  
   And that one hit Louis, because he wanted nothing more than to just feel _okay._ He tried to crawl across the bed and towards one of the candles with the blanket still wrapped around his chest, but his feet caught and got tangled and abandoned them in his haste to the candle.  
  
  
   _Touch it._  
  
  
   The voice whispered, and Louis hesitantly reached his hand out, finger ghosting over one of the flames, then another. Not holding them there long enough to actually be burned, the voices disagreed.  
  
   _Hold it! Longer! Closer!_  
  
  
   Louis flinched, scooting closer to the nightstand and bending his hand at the wrist, pulling the thin skin tight across the flesh of his wrist. He slowly leaned his exposed arm down onto the fire. Closing his eyes, feeling the fire lick at his wrist before finally catching and burning him. He pulled back, about to go again when the door whipped open. Louis jumped back from the candle and fumbled to the blanket which was still in a knot in the center of the bed. He looked up at Harry who held a small breakfast tray with a variety foods decorating it, eye ablaze.  
  
  
   “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Harry shouted, putting the tray on the dresser and rushing over to Louis, who had just untangled the blanket and wrapped himself in it. Harry dove onto the bed and Louis scooted back, nearly falling off onto the candles he had just been using. Harry quickly grabbed the small of Louis’ back, however, and pulled him back up into the middle of the bed. “What the hell Louis?” He asked again, reaching for Louis’ arm which was seemingly plastered to his side. Harry frowned, “Let me see your wrist.” Harry demanded. Louis shook his head and bit his lip, looking towards the open door, admiring the rather nice set up in the living room.  
  
  
   Harry grabbed for Louis’ wrist again, “Why were you doing that you fuck!? Don’t think you’ve been in enough pain just getting here?” Harry said, finally freeing Louis’ arm from the cocoon of blankets and clutching it in his palms. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
  
   Louis’ delicate wrist was marked and scarred. The skin rose in various places and puckered in others. The fresh burn was blistering beside a thin white scar that was surely created by a razor. Without thinking, Harry reached his hand out and ran a finger down the length of Louis’ wrist, he flinched when Harry reached the fresh mark, Harry pulled his hand away. “What.” He whispered, reaching for Louis’ other arm which he got without struggle. It matched the other, scarred and flawed with unnecessary marks. Harry gagged, pulling away from Louis and stepping off the bed, pacing the room. “Are you fucking kidding me.” Harry said, wiping his hand down his face and glancing back at Louis’ arms which still lay upright on the sheets. He shouldn’t care, why does he care?  
  
  
   “Don’t tell me I got a suicidal freak.” Harry shouted, instead of acknowledging his concern, spitting the last few words like they left a bad taste in his mouth, Louis whimpered. “You’re fucking kidnapped and you still want to hurt yourself?” Harry asked, though he already knew the answer. “What the actual fuck!? You don’t think you’re going to suffer enough?” And why was Harry angry? Why does he care? Louis suddenly stood.  
  
  
   “Well excuse me!” Louis shouted and could have sworn he saw Harry’s eyes flash red. “I’m sorry you picked a ‘suicidal freak’ to kidnap and do whatever the hell you’re going to do to! Why do you even fucking care Harry? You’re going to kill me anyway, aren’t you?” And Harry froze at the question, then in a flash, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a gun. Louis’ heart leapt at the sight, and not out of fear.  
  
  
   “Shut up.” Harry said, pointing the gun straight towards Louis chest who only stepped closer.  
  
  
   “Do it I dare you.” The shorter boy prompted, even going as far as pushing his assaulter’s chest with his index finger.

  
 

   “You don’t mean that.” Harry said, his grip on the gun shaking.

 

   Louis raised an eyebrow, “Oh but I do.” He said, joining his thumb with Harry’s finger on the trigger of the gun and pushing it slightly, not enough to release the bullet. “I really do.”

 

   Harry shook his head and took a step back, Louis’ hand dropped from Harry’s and was now held out, suspended in the air along with his other on either side of his body, chest exposed, waiting. “Do it.” Louis whispered and watched as Harry regained his composure, setting his eyebrows in a straight, determined line. Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in a deep, steady breath and exhaling slowly. “Pull the trigger Harry.”

 

   And he did.


End file.
